theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/gallery
Live Cast Members Gallery Young Zelda actress.png|Scarlett Estevez as Young Zelda picture 2.png|Young Zelda Young LInk actor 2.png|Jackson Scott as Young Link picture 2.png|Young Link Saria actress.png|Pixie Davis as Saria picture.png|Saria Impa actress.png|Meryl Streep as Impa picture.png|Impa Ganondorf actor.png|Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf picture.png|Ganondorf Talon actor.jpg|Dan Fogler as Talon picture.png|Talon Ingo actor.png|Hugh Laurie as Ingo picture.png|Ingo Young Malon actress.jpg|Zoe Blakely as Young Malon picture 2.png|Young Malon Korru actor 2.png|David Wenham as Korru.png|Korru, castle guard number 1 Jassu actor.png|Ben Kingsley as Korru.png|Jassu, castle guard number 2 Ico actor.png|Jim Broadbent as Korru.png|Ico, castle guard number 3 Jaris actor.png|David Bradley as Korru.png|Jaris, castle guard number 4 Captain Viscen actor.png|Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen picture.png|Captain Viscen, the guard who throws a bomb right out the window of the Castle Courtyard Jongu actor.png|Hugo Weaving as Korru.png|Jongu, the Hyrule Castle gate guard Kobu actor.png|Elijah Wood as Kobu picture.png|Kobu, the Death Mountain gate guard Anju actress.png|Amy Adams as Anju, the Hyrule Inn Keeper.png|Anju, the cucco woman in Kakariko Village Togom and Dukas actors.png|James and Oliver Phelps as Togem and Dukas picture.png|Togom and Dukus, the gossipping twins in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village Jimmy actor.jpg|Finn Carr as Jimmy photo.png|Jimmy, the young boy playing around in Kakariko Graveyard Kagam actor.png|Jim Carrey as Kagam picture.png|Kagam, the Happy Mask Salesman and owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market Zangolph actor.png|Gerard Butler as Zangolph picture.png|Zangolph, the Bazaar Shop owner Dampe actor.png|Edward Asner as Dampe picture.png|Dampe, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard Nabooru actress.png|Freema Agyeman as Nabooru picture.png|Nabooru Zelda actress.png|Taylor Swift as Zelda picture.png|Zelda Sheik actor.png|Ludi Lin as Sheik picture.png|Sheik, Zelda's male alter ego Link actor.png|Josh Hutcherson as Link picture.png|Link Aveil actress.png|Kaley Cuoco Sweetening as Aveil picture.png|Aveil, the Gerudo Guard who gives Link the membership card right after the Gerudo battle fight Pond Hut Owner actor.png|Toby Stephens as Pond Hut Owner picture.png|Tongu, the Pond Hut owner in Lake Hylia Fado actress.jpg|Gia Balzano as Fado picture.png|Fado Mido actor.jpg|Logan Moreau as Mido picture.png|Mido Zazei actress.jpg|Valentina Gordon as Zazei picture.png| Zazei, the Kokiri girl who Young Link uses Navi to speak with Brulis actor.png|Deep Roy as Brulis picture.png|Brulis, the Kokiri Shop owner Atilu actress.png|Raven Goodwin as Atilu picture.png|Atilu, Gerudo Guard number 1 Suram actress.png|Hillary Duff as Atilu picture.png|Suram, Gerudo Guard number 2 Futom actress.png|Ashanti as Atilu picture.png|Futom, Gerudo Guard number 3 Moseti actress.png|Rashida Jones as Atilu picture.png|Motesi, Gerudo Guard number 4 Ofus actress.png|AnnaSophia Robb as Ofus picture.png|Ofus, the Gerudo at the Haunted Wasteland Gate Nakoto actress.png|Emma Watson as Ofus picture.png|Nakoto, the Gerudo at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate Twinrova Double Dynamite actress.png|Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite picture.png|Twinrova Double Dynamite Zunu actor.png|Andy Serkis as Poe Salesman picture.png|Zunu, the Poe Salesman Great Fairy of Power actress.png|Gwyneth Paltrow as Great Fairy of Power picture.png|Duri, the Great Fairy of Power Great Fairy of Magic actress.png|Sofia Vergera as Great Fairy of Magic picture.png|Wocum, the Great Fairy of Magic Great Fairy of Courage actress.png|Liv Tyler as Great Fairy of Courage picture.png|Lanom, the Great Fairy of Courage Great Fairy of Wisdom actress.png|Zelda Williams as Great Fairy of Wisdom picture.png|Ranu, the Great Fairy of Wisdom Mutoh actor.png|Bernard Hill as Mutoh picture.png|Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters Ichiro actor.png|Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro picture.png|Ichiro, the 1st carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress Jiro actor.png|Kenneth Branagh as Jiro picture.png|Jiro, the 2nd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress Sabooro actor.png|Alec Baldwin as Sabooro picture.png|Sabooro, the 3rd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress Wario actor.png|Jack Black as Shiro picture.png|Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress Guru-Guru actor.png|Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru picture.png|Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man in Kakariko Village Kozah actor.png|Simon Helberg as Kozah picture.png|Kozah, the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village Malon actress.png|Kate Mara as Malon picture.png|Malon Professor Miyazumi actor.png|John Noble as Professor Miyazumi picture.png|Professor Miyazumi, the Lake Scientist Movie Critter Choices Gallery Live action Epona.png|Popcorn Deelites as Epona Animatronic Cucco.png Real Life Insect.png Real Life Puppy Dog.png Movie Props Gallery Fairy Ocarina replica.png Ocarina of Time replica.png Kokiri Sword replica.png Master Sword replica.png Biggoron's Sword replica.png Deku Shield replica.png Hylian Shield replica.png Mirror Shield replica.png CGI Characters Gallery Navi picture.png|Navi (voiced by Jessica DiCicco, ever since Lynn's voice in The Loud House franchise) Kaepora Gaebora picture.png|Kaepora Gaebora (voiced by Craig Ferguson, his own voice) Great Deku Tree picture.png|The Great Deku Tree (voiced by Michael Caine, his own voice) King Zora picture.png|King Zora (voiced by John Cleese, his own voice) Young Ruto picture.png|Young Ruto (voiced by Amelia Flannagan, her own voice) Biggoron picture.jpg|Biggoron (voiced by Mr. T, his own voice) Medigoron picture.png|Medigoron (voiced by Eddie Murphy, his own voice) Link-Goron picture.png|Link-Goron (voiced by Nathan Lane, his own voice) Pojo picture.png|Pojo, the Zora at the Rupee diving waterfall (voiced by Simon McBurney, his own voice) Dark Link picture.png|Dark Link (voiced by Mark Hamil, his own voice) Phantom Ganon picture.png|Phantom Ganon (voiced by Denis Leary, evil sounding voice) King Dodongo picture.png|King Dodongo (voiced by Michael Keaton, evil tough sounding voice) Ghoma picture.png|Ghoma (voiced by Carol Burnett, evil sounding voice) Morpha picture.png|Morpha (voiced by Johnny Depp, evil sounding voice) Barinade picture.png|Barinade (voiced by Sean Bean, evil sounding voice) Volvagia picture.png|Volvagia (voiced by Steve Buscemi, ever since Randall's voice in Monsters Incorporated and Monsters University) Koume picture.png|Koume (voiced by Maggie Smith, evil sounding voice) Kotake picture.png|Kotake (voiced by Estelle Harris, evil sounding voice) Flare Dancer Number 1 picture.png|Flare Dancer Number 1 (voiced by Mike Myers, evil sounding voice) Flare Dancer Number 2 picture.png|Flare Dancer Number 2 (voiced by Steve Carell, evil sounding voice) Ruto picture.png|Ruto (voiced by Bailee Madison, her own voice) Bonooru picture.png|Bonooru, the 1st scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voiced by Jim Parsons, his own voice) Pierre picture.png|Pierre, the 2nd and wandering scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voiced by Ice Cube, his own voice) Bongo-Bongo picture.png|Bongo-Bongo (voiced by Nick Nolte, evil sounding voice) Goron picture.png|Bagro, Goron number 1 (voiced by Tom Kane, ever since Darwin's voice in The Wild Thornberrys franchise) Goron picture.png|Buteni, Goron number 2 (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, ever since Mr. Hornbill's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Goron picture.png|Kobo, Goron number 3 (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since Carl Wheezer's voice on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Goron picture.png|Ranila, Goron number 4 (voiced by Dan Castellaneta, ever since Homer Simpson's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Bemda picture.png|Bemda, the Goron Shop Owner (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, ever since Patrick's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Deku Scrub picture.png|Delci, Deku Scrub number 1 (voiced by Frank Welker, ever since Skeeter's voice in the original classic 1980s Muppet Babies cartoon animated series) Deku Scrub picture.png|Widda, Deku Scrub number 2 (voiced by Quinton Flynn, ever since Lightning's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) Deku Scrub picture.png|Kibzi, Deku Scrub Number 3 (voiced by Roger Craig Smith, ever since additional voice works) Zora picture.png|Piri, Zora Number 1 (voiced by Tom Kenny, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Zora picture.png|Zeppi, Zora number 2 (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since Pooh's voice in the Winnie the Pooh franchise) Zora picture.png|Kalis, Zora number 3 (voiced by Rodger Bumpass, ever since Squidward's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Zora picture.png|Povis, Zora number 4 (voiced by Jess Harnell, ever since additional voice works) Beth picture.png|Beth, the 1st Poe sister (voiced by Tara Charendoff, ever since Raven's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) Joelle picture.png|Joelle, the 2nd Poe sister (voiced by Candi Milo, ever since the Flea's voice on !Mucha Lucha!) Amy picture.png|Amy, the 3rd Poe sister (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, ever since additional voice works) Meg picture.png|Meg (voiced by Tress MacNeille, ever since Agnes Skinner's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Ganon picture.png|Ganon (voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) ReDead picture.png|The ReDeads (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Gibdo picture.png|The Gibdos (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Red Tektite picture.png|The Red Tektites (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Blue Tektite.png|The Blue Tektites (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Guay picture.png|The Guays (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Like-Like picture.png|The Like-Likes (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Lizalfos picture.png|The Lizalfos (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Stalfos picture.png|The Stalfos (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Dinolfos picture.png|The Dinolfos (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Mad Scrub picture.png|The Mad Scrubs (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Octorock picture.png|The Octoroks (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Armos picture.png|The Armos (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Fire Keese picture.png|The Fire Keeses (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Ice Keese picture.png|The Ice Keeses (all voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Big Octo picture.png|Big Octo (also voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Skull Kid picture.png|The Skull Kid (voiced by Noah Wiseman, his own voice) Iron Knuckle picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 1 (voiced by Chris Edgerly, evil tough sounding voice) Iron Knuckle picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 2 (voiced by Martin Lawrence, evil tough sounding voice) Iron Knuckle picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 3 (voiced by John Rhys Davies, evil tough sounding voice) Iron Knuckle picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 4 (voiced by Bruce Willis, evil tough sounding voice) Filming Location Spots Kokiri Forest filming location spot.jpg|Sequoia National Park, California Lost Woods filming location spot.jpg|Northern California's Coastal Redwoods Lon-Lon Ranch filming location spot.jpg|Clovis, California Death Mountain filming location spots.jpg|Cima, CA and Fire Valley, NV Lake Hylia filming location spot.jpg|Crater Lake, Oregon Desert Colossus filming location spot.jpg|Gerudo Valley/Gerudo’s Fortress/Gerudo’s Training Grounds/Haunted Wasteland/Desert Colossus/outside the Spirit Temple: Gobi Desert, Mongolia Temple of Time and other filming location spots.jpg| Elstree Studios, London (Inside the Temple of Time/inside the Forest Temple/inside the Fire Temple/inside the Water Temple/inside the Spirit Temple/inside the Shadow Temple/inside Ganondorf’s Castle/down in Dampe's grave/the Bottom of the Well) Category:Galleries